Pokemon: Transformed
by Ultratron562
Summary: Ash, May, and Brock are traveling through the U.S. region, and are know caught in a war between giant mechanical beings known as Cybertronians, with the Autobots fighting for freedom, and the Decepticons fighting for Conquest, will the Autobots be able to protect there new human allies from Megatron? or will the Pokemon world become a wasteland, Contains Advanceshipping
1. Introduction

**For those of you who don't know****, the number one franchise I am a fan of is the Transformers franchise, I loved all of the TV series and I absolutely hated the terrible Michael Bay movies, witch are embarrassments to the franchise, but everything else I love! And one of the main reasons I wanted to join this site was because I wanted to crossover the franchise with Pokémon, I know, sounds kind of silly? Well maybe it is, but that's not stopping me! Anyways, I'd like to mention that the transformers side of this story will take elements from multiple incarnations, including the Transformers Prime TV series, and the game prequels (War for Cybertron, Fall of Cybertron) and the Pokémon side will be an AU of the anime, which ignores Black & White, Advanceshipping will be included, and they are traveling in the U.S region and the group will be:**

**Ash-Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Blastoise, Floatzel, and Riolu**

**May- Glaceon, Blazakin, Venasaur and Beutifly**

**Brock- Foretrris, Steelix, and Swampert**

**And for the Autobtos:**

**Optimus Prime (IDW Design)**

**Hot Rod (G1 design)**

**Trailbreaker (IDW Design)**

**Ironhide (WFC/FOC design, but turns into a Hummer instead)**

**Ratchet (Prime design)**

**Arcee (WFC design, with Prime bike mode) **

**Sideswipe (G1 design, but turns into a more modern Lamborghini)**

**Sunstreaker (same as Sideswipe)**

**Decepticons:**

**Megatron (IDW Stealth bomber design)**

**Starscream, Skywarp, & Thunderkraker (WFC/FOC Design, but with G1 jet mode)**

**Shockwave (FOC Design)**

**Soundwave & his minions (WFC/FOC Design, but with Pick-up Truck mode)**

**Drones (Prime design)**

**So there's the introduction, the first actual chapter will be coming soon, until then Ultratron out**


	2. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to quickly mention that that ****Ash and Brock are in their Sinnoh cloths, and May is in her Emerald/Johto, anyways here it begins**

Chapter 1: More then Meets the Eye

Ash and Pikachu were currently traveling through the U.S. region, with there friends Brock, a Pokémon doctor in training, and May a Pokémon coordinator. They were currently in A small town near New York City.

"New York city, here we come! Soon I will enter the U.S. Conference!" said Ash with excitement.

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu

May and Brock smiled at their friend's excitement, until a growl came form May's stomach.

"I guess I'm kind of hungry," she said with a giggle.

"I think it might be best if we find a place to eat" said Brock

"Alright! But we better make it quick," said Ash

"Ash, New York city isn't that far from here, and the conference isn't going anywhere, so there is no rush" said Brock

"Fine, but only because I'm hungry too" said Ash

The three were able to find a small burger place

"Good afternoon, welcome to Aaron's, may I take you're order" said the cashier

"I'll just have a regular hamburger, and my buddy here would like some ketchup" said Ash, gesturing towards the electric mouse on his shoulder

"I'll have a veggie burger" said Brock

"And I'd like to have the double patty special" said May

The cashier then tipped in the orders into the cash register, and said

"That would be $7.95"

Ash was about to pull out his wallet, until May stopped him.

"No Ash, you paid for the food last time, allow me" she said sweetly

Ash nodded with a smile, as May took out her money, and paid the man, who then handed them the recite, which contained their number.

After paying for there order, the four found a table to sit at.

"So Ash, have you had any luck with Riolu?" asked Brock

"Not yet, he's still seems to feel uncomfortable when using his attacks, but I'm sure he will pull through" said Ash with confidence

"Just try not to push him too hard Ash, he only just hatched a few weeks ago" said May

":You don't have to tell me May, I promised Reilly that I would take care of it, back when he first gave me the egg in LA, and I'm going to keep that promise" said Ash

"_Just yesterday, another sighting of unmanned cars was made"_

The group immediately turned to the restaurant's TV after hearing the previous sentence.

"_The witness has described the vehicle to be a red Lamborghini, and even took a photo of the car on the road"_

The screen of the TV then changed from the news reporter, to a photo, the photo showed a red Lamborghini, driving on the road with no one in it, this shocked the teens

"How that car could be driving itself?" asked Brock

"Maybe it was a ghost!" said May excitedly

"May, if that were the case, why would it be a good thing?" asked Ash

"Because it would began the start of another installment of May's expedition" she said as she formed a Box around her eyes, with her hands

Ash and Brock sweat dropped.

"Today, May must investigate the possibility of a haunted Lamborghini, as soon as she and her friends finish Lunch," she said to an imaginary audience.

"She's so cute when she does that" Ash thought "Wait, did I just say that?"

Ash's thoughts, and May's fantasy was interrupted however, when the cashier called out their order.

(Later)

The sun was starting to go down as Ash, Pikachu, May and Brock were now in the middle of an empty parking lot, why you might ask? The answer was simple: May's expedition.

"May, we seriously should be getting back on our way to New York city, it's almost dark" said Ash

"I-I a-agree with Ash, I certainly don't want to be in an are were haunted cars were spotted" said Brock, clearly frightened by the idea of ghosts

"Brock you can be such a girl, and Ash, the conference starts in a week, not tomorrow, so just chill, there is always time for adventure" said May

Ash the grunted, clearly mad that May wouldn't let them leave anytime soon, as Brock was on the verge of Peeing his pants, by just the thought off a Ghost car

May then noticed that the parking lot wasn't all empty, there was a yellow Lamborghini, just sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

May Then once again formed a box with her hands and said "And so a lone Lambo sits in the deserted parking Lot, as May and her friends approach it, not knowing what awaits them"

The four approached the Car, seeing that no one was inside.

"Well, it's just a parked car, no need to do anything else, we should probably get going" said the creeped out Brock

May ignored Brock's comment and tried to open the front door of the car

"May what are you doing? You can't just try to break into someone's car" said Ash

"Pika" said the Pikachu on his shoulder

"Don't worry Ash, I…." she was interrupted when they heard the engine of a car roar

They turned to see two purple Mustangs, that had there lights sighing at them

"Scrap," said a male voice

May turned to Ash

"Scrap? Really Ash what kind of word is that" asked May

"May...I didn't say that" said Ash nervously

"Brock?" she said as she turned to the Pokémon Doctor

Brock just nervously shook his head, implying that he didn't say anything either

May then looked towards the two mustangs, and what the the three teens and Pokémon were about too see, was something that would change their lives for ever

The Mustangs started to change from, countless parts of the vehicles moved, until I they formed two twenty foot tall robots, they looked identical, they had sliver heads, with a read visor, had skinny arms, they also had an uniquely shaped silver chest plate, that contained a purple symbol with crests, they still had the same purple color that their mustang forms had.

May fainted, luckily Ash was able to catch her, before she fell to the floor, but Brock also fainted. the boy didn't move, he and Pikachu just stared at the two giant robots that stood before him, but then Ash heard a noise from behind him, he then turned to see the yellow Lamborghini was replaced by A yellow and Black seventeen foot tall robot, this one looked different from the other two, this one had a face, and two blue eyes, and some strange fin like pieces on the side of his face, his chest appeared to be formed by the roof of the Lamborghini, although know there was a red symbol on it.

The Lamborghini bot did a back flip, and landed in front of of the two mustang bots, and said "Looks like you finally caught up to me, you pieces of slag!"

Then his giant robot hands turned into gun barrels, and they then shot a blue blast at the two mustang robots

Ash immediately recognized the robot's voice as the one that, he May, Pikachu and Brock heard say "scrap," earlier, Ash wanted to run, but he had May fainted in his Arms, and Brock, fainted on the floor, all he could do was watch, the three robots fight

The Two mustangs, also turned their hands into triangle shape blasters, that shot a purple blast of energy instead, they then started shooting at the Yellow robot, but he quickly dodged them and gave a punch to both of the mustangs

"This seriously better not mess up my paint job" said the Lambo bot, a he kept on punching the other two

But then, one of the purple robots shot the yellow one, in the chest, causing him to fall on his back.

"Yup, that probably made a scratch or two" said the Yellow robot as he lay on the floor of the parking lot

The two mustang bots then aimed there blasters at the yellow one, until…

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" yelled Ash

Pikachu did as his trainer said and shot a bolt at the two mustangs, causing them to start shaking, and then fall to the ground

The yellow Lambo bot, turned to see the boy and Pikachu that saved his life, he smiled, and then stood up, and took out what appeared to be giant hand cuffs, except they were thicker, and had a blue glow go across them.

He then turned then turned the Mustang robots' bodies over and placed the cuffs on their wrists, when he was done, he started to walk towards Ash and Pikachu

"Um..thanks native," he said simply

Ash wasn't sure how to reply to the giant robot, so he just nodded, Pikachu did the same

"You weren't really supposed to see any of that, so you and your pals are going to have to come with me," said the robot as he looked down at Ash

Knowing that the robot could crush him with one step, decided to just go with it and nodded

"so, do you people, have like names?" asked the robot

Ash just nodded

"OK, what's yours?"

"A-a-ash," he said nervously

"Ash? That's a weird name; anyways my name is Sunstreaker,"

Ash raised an eyebrow at the robot's name, what kind of name was Sunstreaker, but the again, the fact that there was against talking robot in front of him was even weirder

Sunstreaker then put his arm near his chest, as a panel came out of his forearm

"Ratchet, I'm going to need a Ground Bridge," he said into the panel.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More Than Meets the Eye Part 2

The Ark was an enormous shuttle, it's shape was similar to that of a computer mouse, it was a dark orange color, and it was crashed in the middle of a cliff somewhere in a forest nearby New York, it had rooms made too fit the giant beings that inhabited the ship, and one of them was just waking up,

The one two wake up was seventeen feet tall, and was red, and appeared to have a Lamborghini hood for a chest.

He opened his eyes, and stood from his bed, he scanned around the room, seeing that it was empty as always, but he noticed something...it was quiet

"That's strange, usually Ratchet or Prime would come to wake me up," he then stood from his bed, and pressed a few buttons on the wall, causing the wall to split into an opening, allowing him to go through.

He walked through the hallways of the Ark, searching for his comrades

"Hello...Bro...Trailbreaker...Hot Rod...Arcee...Ironhide….Optimus!" but thus, no one answered, he then remembered that Ratchet, the team's medic never left the ship, so there for he must be in the ship, at the control room.

He then made his way towards the control room, which was the biggest room in the ship, it had a giant cockpit window, that was easily a few miles wide, the room was the same orange color as the outside of the ship, and the command chair was sitting right in front of the cockpit, and The ship's computer Teletran one was sitting in the corner of the room, and there was also a table , which was being used by the one he was looking for, he appeared to be working on something]

"Hey Ratchet!" he yelled loudly near the Medic

This startled the medic, causing him to fall down to the ship's floor; he looked up to see the young red bot, chuckling

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet said angrily as he got up from the floor

"Sorry Doc, I couldn't help myself, you should have seen you're face," said Sideswipe

"Vector Sigma," Ratchet said quietly as he turned back to his work

"So, what are you doing?" asked Sideswipe

"I am attempting to find a way to create an Energon replacement, since we are incredibly low on it, and our little missions to search for them on earth, turn out barley successful, we are going to have to rely on things besides energon," said Ratchet, as he placed a drop of green liquid under a microscope.

"Speaking of which, were are the others?" asked Sideswipe

"They went searching for energon, Optimus and Ironhide went to search in the Southern Kanto region, Arcee and Hot Rod are searching in Eastern Sinnoh, Trailbreaker and Ironhide are searching in Western Kanto, and Sunstreaker is searching here in the U.S.," said Ratchet as he looked through the microscope

"Oh alright, then, WHAT? Optimus let my brother go out on a mission alone?" said Sideswipe, in shock

"Calm you're circuits, I'm sure Sunstreaker is fully capable of doing a simple energon search on his own," said Ratchet

"Oh no Doc, you don't know my brother, he always gets himself into trouble, remember last week when he went to investigate that Decepticon Energon mine, alone?" said Sideswipe

Ratchet then turned to Sideswipe with an annoyed expression on his face and said "If you are so concerned, about your sibling, why don't I take you to his coordinates,"

"Yeah, do that," replied sideswipe, as the two started to approach teletran one, but then it started to make a beeping noise.

"Well would you look at that," said Ratchet, as he pressed a few buttons on the computer, causing the screen to show Smokescreen's face, and next to it a map of his coordinates

"Ratchet, I'm going to need a ground bridge," said Sunbstreakers' voice from the computer

"Have you found Energon?" asked Ratchet

"Uh no, but I did find something.." said Sunstreaker's voice

Ratchet and Sideswipe gave questionable looks, but just shrugged it off, as Ratchet pulled down a leaver, causing a green portal to appear on the wall of the ship, and out of the green portal came Sunstreaker in his Lamborghini form, with two decepticon drones attached to a chain, that was being dragged by Sunstreaker.

"We got ourselves our first captives," said Sunstreaker

"Well, it isn't energon, but it'll do," said ratchet

Sideswipe went tor remove the chain from the back of Sunstreaker

"You didn't let any of the natives see you right?" asked Ratchet

Sunstreaker then said nervously "Hey Bro, those cons totally ruined my finish,"

"Don't ignore me boy, Did any humans see you?" asked Ratchet furiously

"Come on Bro tell us, and why are you still in vehicle mode?" said Sideswipe

Sunstreaker sighed, and then opened his doors, and out stepped out a 5'9" male human, with a yellow creature on his shoulder, and he was followed by a 5'5" female human, who wore a green bandanna, and a 6'1" male human, who had tanned skin and squinted eyes

"Uh…Hi," said the female human

Sideswipe and Ratchet's eyes widened, as they stared down at the there humans.

Ratchet then turned from shock to anger and furiously said "Sunstreaker! Do you have any idea what you have done! You broke Autobot rule #1, No interacting with the natives,"

Sunstreaker then transformed into his robot mode and said "Look Doc, they saw me, and not only that, they saved my spark, back there,"

"That's absurd, how can three little humans possibly take down, two decpticon soldiers," said Ratchet

"Well it wasn't technically the humans, but there little yellow pet used it's electric powers to take down the cons," said Sunstreaker

"Hey! Pikachu is not a pet! He's my partner," said Ash annoyingly

The three robots looked down at the teen and an awkward silence started until Teletran one started beeping again.

Ratchet approached the computer, and saw that Arcee and Hot Rod wanted a ground bridge back.

The green portal appeared again, and out of it came Hot Rod, A twenty foot tall robot with flame decals on his chest, and next to him was Arcee, a fifteen foot tall female robot that was pink and white, and they were pushing cart-like devices that contained giant blue crystals

"Who hoo! We got ourselves some Energon!," said Hot Rod

Arcee then responded "Looks like Optimus doesn't have to worry about us..," she stopped however when she and Hot Rod saw the three humans standing in front of Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.

"We can explain," said Sunstreaker nervously

"We?" said Ratchet "We? You're the one who brought the humans here, and," he then stopped when teletran one beeped again, Trailcutter and Ironhide wanted a bridge back as well

When Ironhide and Trailbreaker arrived, there reaction was pretty much the samea as the others.

Trailbreker then said "You guys do know that when Optimus comes back, he's going to be,"

Another beep came from teletran one, and it was the one they were expecting, there Leader Optimus Prime

When Optimus came out of the green Portal he looked at his allies, and saw that Hot Rod and Arcee were the only ones successful in finding energon, but he then noticed the three humans, and stared down at them

Ash,May,Brock and Pikachu were stunned by The Prime's size, he was atleast 32 feet tall, they just stared at him

"Would anyone like to tell me why, there are three humans in our ship," said Optimus

"Well, Optimus you see," said Sideswipe nervously, he then pointed to his brother "It was all Sunstreaker's fault,"

"Is this true?" Optimus asked the yellow Autobot

"Yes Commander, You see I had a bit of a run-in with two decepticons, and these three sort of go caught in between,." Said Sunstreaker "But, They're Pikachu saved my life, and I couldn't just leave them there with no explanation, besides, we barley know anything about these people, how is this planet going to be our new home if we,"

He then stopped , when Optimus put a hand on his shoulder and said "Sunstreaker, you are still young, and have much to learn, but I can see were your coming from, besides ,I see no point in getting rid of them since they have already seen so much,"

Optimus then kneeled down to the teenage humans, and looked down at them and said "And what are you're names?,"

It took a couple of second fort the three to reply, but they did eventually

"M-my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my partner Pikachu," he said pointing to the rodent on his shoulder

"I-I'm May from Petelburg City," said the brunette

"A-a-a-and I-I-I'm B-B-Brock," said the Pokémon Doctor nervously

"Ash, May, and Brock, My Name is Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," said Optimus

"Why are you her?" asked Ash

"We were once a peaceful race, until the day came were our planet started running low on Energon, the very substance that keeps our race alive, but then came Megatron, he found a substance known as Dark Energon, and planned on using it as an eneron replacement, however when he injected himself with the Dark Energon, he grew Mad, and started a faction known as the decepticons, all who defied them were destroyed, except for the Autobts, a resistance created by our former leader Sentinel Prime and ever since a war between The two factions grew, We escaped the planet, but the decepticons followed, and that brought us here to earth, were we do our best to survive, finding as much Energon as we can, as we still try to take down the Decepticon faction,"

The three were paying attention to every single word that the Prime was saying.

"Know, if you would just let us know were your destination is, we will use the ground bridge to take you there," said Optimus as he stood up

"No," said May

Ash and Brock turned to the brunette, surprised that she didn't want to leave

"We want to help," said May

There was a silence, until Ironhide started laughing

"Help? You fleshies got to be joking right?" said Ironhide

May then glared at Ironhide and said "You guys know nothing about our cultures, or how our world works, you're going to need that, if you're going to be living on our planet for know,"

"And what if The Decepticons find out about you three? You would get squashed by them, if they capture you," said Ironhide

"We have Pokémon, I'm pretty sure we can defend ourselves, besides it's no tlike we're going into battle, we're just going to advice you guys," replied May

Optimus, rubbed his chin and said "Having human companions might be useful,"

"Optimus, you're no actually considering?" asked Ratchet

"I am not considering it, I'm allowing it,"

**So what you guys think? Still seems kind of ridiculous? Anyways, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter Ultratron Out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sor****ry it took a while to update, I'm busy with school, so it's probably going to take a while to update, I would also like to thank storyLover58 and Koryandrs for the reviews, since it seems like no one is besides them is reading this, but I don't really care as long as people are reading it, plus this only the third chapter, so this is probably expected, anyways I should shut up, enjoy**

Chapter 3

The three had been staying with the autobots for a few days know, and had started to get along with the autobots quite well, May and Arcee almost immediately became friends, although that could be because May was the only other Female, After their first day Brock stopped freaking out about the giant robots, but became quite fond of them, and Ash (Although upset that they were no longer headed to New York city) got along with all of them extremely well.

The Three were asleep in a tent that was big enough to give each of them there space, it was in the middle of one of the Ark's hallways.

Ash was starting to wake up, he turned to the right to see his yellow companion fats asleep, he smiled and petted the rodent, he then started to think

"I know May wants to help Optimus and the others out, but If we stay here, then I'm going to miss the U.S. conference, then again, I could always enter next year, but That would mean I would have to be extremely patient, and I'm not cut out for that, but May wants too keep doing this, and I think Brock does too,"

"Awake?" asked a voice

Ash turned to his right to see that May had woken up, she was wearing her orange pajamas

"Yeah, don't know if its morning thought," replied Ash

May then grabbed her fanny pack (which was next to her sleeping bag) and took out her pokedex to check the time.

"It's 6:35 AM," she said

"Oh, alright," said Ash, as he got out from his sleeping bag

"Were you going?" asked May

"I'm going to walk around the ship, want to come?"

"Na, I'm still a bit tired," replied May

"K," said Ash as he exited the tent, only wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans.

Ash started to walk through the empty halls

He decided to go to the control room, to see if ratchet was awake, but instead he found someone else

An autobot with orange flames on his chest was at the ground bridge controls, Ash was curious and decided to get his attention.

"Hey Hot Rod!" Ash yelled so that the autobot could hear him

Hot Rod turned down, and saw the teenager.

"Oh hey there, couldn't sleep?" he asked

"Nah, and since it's almost morning, I didn't see the point in going to sleep, where's Ratchet?" said Ash

Hot Rod then pointed towards the work table, were Ratchet had been resting his head, clearly asleep

"He never stops working does he?" asked Ash

Hot Rod chuckled and said "Yeah, although he may not always be in the best of moods, the doc is always working, trying his hardest to figure out how to get that synthetic energon to work, he really cares about our health,"

Ash smiled, and then realized something "Hey Hot Rod what were you doing down here anyways?" asked Ash

"Oh, well every morning I open up the ground Bridge and go out for a drive, and get some thinking done," replied the autobot

"Yeah, I do that every know and then too," replied the trainer

"You open a ground bridge, and drive around? I thought you were human," said Hot Rod with a grin

"Very funny, you know what I meant," said Ash

Hot Rod had a quick Laugh, and then came up with an idea "Hey Ash, wanna come with me?"

Ash raised an eyebrow and said "Didn't Optimus say that we humans were only allowed to go when we need food,"

"One drive won't hurt Ash, or are you scared?" said the autobot teasingly

"Hey, I'm not scared, lets go!" said Ash with determination

"Alright," said Hot Rod, a she pulled down the leaver for the Ground Bridge, causing the green portal to appear

"Wait a minute, how are we supposed to come back?" asked Ash

"Ratchet is used to me doing this, we'll just call him up, and he'll bridge us back," replied Hot Rod

Ash nodded, and Hot Rod turned into his vehicle mode, shocking the teenager

Hot Rod's vehicle mode was stunning, it was a maroon Dome Zero, with flames tamped onto the hood, and the side of the door, there was also a huge yellow spoiler at the back, sure it was an old car, but it looked fantastic

"Wow," Ash said, stunned by the car

"If you're going to ride, ride in style, now get in" said Hot Rod, as he made his door open, allowing Ash in.

Ash entered the car, and sat in the passenger seat, this was the second time he was inside an autobot.

Hot rod then drove through the Ground Bridge, and they ended up in a canyon that appeared to be not too far away from the town Ash and his friends stopped in.

"So…" said Ash

"So what?" asked the autobot

"What's a Prime?" asked Ash

"A Prime is a title, only to be taken by the one who poses the matrix of leadership, witch contains the wisdom of the 13 primes," replied Hot Rod

"What's the 13 primes?"

"the first cybertronians to be created by Primus, at the time the title Prime was just what they were called, there was no particular meaning, but once all the primes died, there wisdom was placed into an artifact called the matrix, witch is said to also contain a portion of Primus's spark,"

"What's a spark?"

"A spark is our life force, it is within every cybertronians, and it's what allows us to have personalities, feelings, and is just what makes us who we are in general,"

"Oh.. and Who's Primus?"

"Primus is our creator, he created the thirteen Primes so that if an ancient evil known as Unicron was to return, they could fight back,"

"What happened to Primus?"

"Know one knows exactly what happened, some say he merged with our planet's core, others say he is our planet, but there is one thing we do know, he sacrificed his life so that our race could be born, although supposedly his life force still exists, but we might never know,"

After that Ash just stayed still, sitting in the car seat, creating an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"So are you guys actually robots or…" Ash was interrupted however, when a purple blast his Hot Rod

"Arceus dam," said Ash as he checked himself for injuries "What was that?"

Hot Rod didn't answer, he just drove behind a rock, and opened the door so Ash could get out

After Ash got out of Hot Rod, the autobot transformed, and said "stay here!, I'll deal with this," he then left Ash behid the rock, and saw that there attackers were decepticons , but not just any decepticons, it was the Seekers

"Well if it isn't the hot headed Hot Rod," said the white decepticon , there was three of them, they all appeared to have they all looked exactly the same, except for there color schemes, one was white blue and red, another was black, silver and purple, and the last one was Blue, black and silver, they all appeared to turn into F-15s

"Scream, it's been a while," said Hot Rod to the white jet, as he pulled out a black rifle

"It certainly has been Autobot, but this will certainly be the last time you face the wrath of Starcream!" said the white jet, as he pointed his arm lasers at the autobot, and started shooting

Hot Rod tried to dodge the rays, but since they were coming so rapidly at him, he got hit by some in the shoulder.

"Ah!," he said quietly as he grabbed onto his left shoulder

"You autobots are so week," said Starcream with a smirk, as he pointed a Null ray at the autobot "I am certainly going to enjoy this,"

Hot Rod was able to shoot Starcream with his rifle, causing the con to slightly cringe, as held his side

"That was a lucky shot autobot," said Starcream, he then turned to his twins and said "Skywarp! Thunderkraker!, scrap the autobot know!"

The two nodded, and turned into there f-15 modes, and few towards Hot Rod

Hot Rod aimed his rifle at Thunderkraker(Blue), but the jet dodged, and then his companion Skywarp disappeared into thin air, causing hot Rod to get confused, he looked around him, only seeing Thunderkraker come at him, and Starcream snickering in the background, he then felt someone give him a hard punch in the back, causing him to drop his rifle, and falling face down

Thunderkraker then turned back into robot mode, when he saw that Skywarp had taken out the autobot

"Looks like the new teleporter is working great ," said Thunderkraker to his partner

"It sure is, the sucker didn't even see me coming," said Skywarp with a grin

Starscream, then approached the two, and pushed them asid, as he kneeld down to the autobot

"Having a fun yet autobot?" asked Starscream mockingly

Hot Rod slowly lifted his head, and said "Go Offline, you Unicron spawn,"

His head then droped down, as he passed out

\Starcream chuckled

"Well, what are you waiting for flight commander? Scrap him!," said Skywarp

"Shut-up you fool!," said Starcream, as he elbowed Skywarp "Our master would want him alive, you know as a prisoner,"

"You may be right, plus he might be able to give us some information about the other autobots," said Thunderkraker

"Hey leave him alone!" said a voice

The three then turned to see nothing

"What in the name of Primus is going on?" said Thunderkraker

"Is it a cloaker?" said Skywarp

"Show yursel;f coward!," yelled Starscream

"Down here!" said the voice

The three decepticons then looked down to see a teenage human boy

"What do you make of it flight commander?" asked Thunderkraker

"It seems to me that the autobots have adopted a pet," said Starscream

"I'm not a pet!" said Ash

"This thing is getting annoying, let me squash him" said Skywarp as he lifted his foot above Ash

Ash became immediately frightened as he looked at the robotic foot above him

"No!" said Starcream

Sky warp then placed his foot back on the ground and said "Why not?"

"This insect might be useful, it seems to have intelligence, therefore it can give us information as well, besides, I believe Lord Megatron would appreciate a new pet," said Starcream as he stared down at Ash with a devious smirk

Ash wanted to run, but he was in a state of shock, besides the jets would probably reach to him even if he tried to escape, so he just stood there frozen.

Starscream then grabbed Ash from the ground and held him to his face

"Were are you going to take me?" said Ash nervously

"Were taking you to Megatron," said Starcream

Ash gulped


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Nemesis was a large ship, it was a dark purple, and it's shape was similar to that of a shark, it hovered through the clouds slowly.

The mighty decpticon leader was sitting in his throne, the room it was in was empty, with the exception of a few energon cubes, but other than that, the tyrant sat in his throne, with a face that showed no emotion.

"Lord Megatron, Starscream and the seekers have returned," said a voice

"Thank you Soundwave, let them in," responded Megatron

The large doors of the room revealing Starcream, and his two fellow seekers, Megatron saw that Skywarp was dragging the body of an autobot, while Thunderkraker was holding onto a small cage

"My liege, we have returned with a prisoner," said Starscream, as Skywarp threw the autobot in front of Megatron

Megatron got up from his throne, and then turned over the Autobot to have a better look at him, and saw that it was Hot Rod.

"Hmm," was all the noise Megatron made when he stared down at the passed out autobot

"Take him to the cells, I will have word with him later," said Megatron

"Wait my lord, There is something else we found," said Starscream as he motioned Thunderkraker to show Megatron the cage.

Thuderkraker nodded, and lifted up the cage so that it was in Megatron's sight.

The former gladiator stared at the cage and saw that a human teenager with raven black hair was sitting in it, he appeared to be frightened

"What is this?" asked Megatron

"It's one of the Autobot's pets, we found it after we took down the autobot," said Starscream with a grin

"And you brought it here, why?" said Megatron

"The creature has the ability of speech, therefore it could give us information aswell," said Starscream

Megatron made a silent growl, before he said "That's what the autobot is for! get that thing out of my sight, better yet, hand it over to Shockwave, I'm sure he would like to use it for a new science project,"

"Y-yes master," said Starscream nervously, as he and the seekers left the room, and were going to take Ash to shockwave.

Ash couldn't even imagine the things the decepticon scientist will do to him, he was genuinely frightened

(Meanwhile)

May had just woken up, she saw that Ash still hasn't come back from his walk around the ship, but she didn't think much of it, she then went to shake Brock.

"Hey, lover boy wake up," she said

"n-no Joy baby, you have wait after Jenny," said Brock, clearly dreaming

May sweat dropped at her friend's fantasies, she then started to shake him harder.

"W-what?" said Brock confusingly as he woke up.

"God dam it May, I was having just having the greatest dream!," yelled Brock in anger

The yelling woke up Pikachu, who was now wondering what was going on.

"Oh, you can have your weird dreams later, now get out so I can change," said May

Brock seemed to have calmed down; he then nodded and walked out of the tent.

May then turned to the electric mouse.

"That means you too Pikachu," she said

"Pikachu!" said the Pokémon as he ran out of the tent

May then got her fanny pack, and took out her usual attire.

(A few minutes later)

Brock and Pikachu had decided to see what the autobots were doing in the control room.

"Hey guys, is everything alright?" asked the Pokémon doctor.

The Autobots then turned down to the human, they all had serious faces

"Brock, do you know what happened to Hot Rod?" asked Optimus

"No, I don't think I do," replied Brock

"Well he's not here, he usually goes out for a ride in the morning, and would call Teletran one when he is done, but he hasn't and we can't seem to track his life signal," said Ratchet

"So does that mean…," said Brock

"We can't be sure," said Ratchet

"Let's pray to Primus that that isn't the case," said Optimus

"What's not the case?" said a voice

They turned to see a teenage brunette in a green bandanna, and Pikachu on her head

"Hey…where's Ash?" she said worryingly

(Meanwhile)

Ash opened his eyes, thinking he had just woken from a dream, he turned to his side surprised that his friend weren't laying beside him, he was in a box wit clear walls, he stood up.

"Were am I?" he asked

"So you can talk," said a voice

Ash then looked up to see what he at first thought was a light bulb, but he then realized that it was a face, but it was no ordinary face, it had antennas on the side, and he had one single glowing yellow eye, and no mouth, he was the decepticon scientist Shockwave

Ash then shrieked, getting no response from Shockwave

"Hmm it seems to have fear as well," said Shockwave as he took his head away from the top of Ash's 'prison' and started pressing on a keyboard next to the box, causing electrified Energon to shock Ash, making him scream in pain.

"It also doesn't respond well to Energon," said Shockwave

Ash continued to scream as the Energon entered his body, Ash had never felt so much pain, but then suddenly the energon stopped, and Ash stopped feeling the pain, he then realized that Shockwave stopped his little test.

Shockwave then walked away from the box and went to his computer and started recording a log.

"Shockwave's log, entry 579, it seems that the humans are extremely fragile and completely biological, with no mechanical..."

"Hey! What are you going to do with me," Ash yelled from the box

Shockwave then stopped recording his log, and approached the box once again, and looked down at Ash

"That is something I cannot tell, so don't bother asking," said the cycloptic cybertronian

"Why not?" asked Ash

"You're question is illogical," said Shockwave as he pressed the keyboard, once again shocking Enegon into Ash's body

**There's Chapter 4, Sorry that it was a little shorter, just had a hard time figuring out were this story is going to go (I'm open for suggestions) please review, and be as critical as you can be(because you don't see that a lot on this site) Stay tuned for Chapter 5, Ultratron out**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry for the wait! I was lazy, and had school work, anyways...**

**? : Hello**

**Me: Starscream? What are you doing here?**

**Starscream: Well a lot of writers on this site seems to have a character from the story show up in the AN, so why not me?**

**Me: This is extremely cliché…**

**Starscream: and has that stopped you before?**

**Me: No…**

**Starscream: Exactly, now let's get on with the story**

**Me: Okay, oh and I just realized I never said this, I don't own Pokémon, or Transformers.**

Chapter 5

"I thought he was with you guys," said May as she looked up at the autobots.

"It seems to me that Ash most likely went with Hot Rod, so wherever he is, Ash is as well," said Optimus.

"Well then where are they?" asked May.

"That's what we are trying to find out, I think it is best if we go to the ground bridge's last coordinates, for that is probably were Ash and Hot Rod went," said Ratchet as he opened the ground bridge.

"I'm going to have to go, just in case," said Ratchet, as picked up what appeared to be a first aid kit.

Optimus and Ratchet then made their ways towards the ground bridge.

"Wait can we come too," asked May.

Optimus and Ratchet turned down to the brunette and the Pikachu.

"It might be dangerous," said the prime.

"Optimus, Ash is our friend, we want to know if he's ok or not," said May.

Optimus stared down at the human and the Pokémon for a few seconds, until he nodded.

May smiled, while Pikachu cheered

"Hey Brock, you coming?" May asked the Pokémon Doctor.

"Of course," said Brock as he May, Pikachu, Optimus, and Ratchet went through the ground bridge, to investigate the last location of their friends.

(Meanwhile)

Hot Rod was in a dark room, he was sitting on a energon cube, he had awaken a few hours ago, remembering his encounter with the seekers, but the thing that was on his mind was the raven haired human, he and the other autobots promised Optimus that they would protect their new human allies, but the boy was nowhere in sight, he feared the worst.

The door to the room slid open, revealing the decepticon leader himself Megatron, Hot Rod had never seen him before, so therefore he was frightened by his size and appearance, he was at least 43 feet tall, and had a large cannon on his left arm.

"So, you are the one they call Hot Rod?" asked Megatron.

Hot Rod was ready to flip out his blasters, but for some reason, they wouldn't.

Megatron chuckled and said "Don't even bother, I had Soundwave disable your weapon system,"

Hot Rod grunted, he wanted to just go up to the tyrant and beat the spark out of him, but he knew if he did, he'd be scraped.

"What do you want?" asked Hot Rod, even thought he had an idea of what it was.

"Information," said Megatron.

"And if I refuse?" asked Hot Rod.

Megatron put on a devious smile, as he then pushed Hot Rod against a wall, and pointed his fusion cannon straight to his chest.

"Then you will join the well of allsparks," said Megatron.

"I'd rather join the matrix then tell you anything," said Hot Rod.

"Very well," said Megatron as he then charged his fusion cannon, until…

"Lord Megatron, I'd hate to interrupt your confrontation with the autobot, but I had made a marvelous discovery," said Shockwave's voice.

Megatron, then lowered his cannon, and then walked back towards the door.

"I will come back for you," said Megatron after taking one last glance at Hot Rod, he then went through the sliding door, and it closed behind him, leaving a slightly frightened autobot.

(Meanwhile)

Optimus, Ratchet, May, Pikachu and Brock were walking throught the same canyon were Hot Rod fought the seekers.

Optimus and Ratchet were walking ahead looking for any clues to what might have happened to Ash and Hot Rod, while the humans and Pokémon walked a little behind.

"I'm worried Brock," said May

"Don't worry May, I'm sure Ash is ok, like Optimus said, he's probably with Hot Rod," said Brock

May simply nodded sadly, she was still worried, Ash was a big influence on her, and had saved her life on multiple occasions, if something bad happened to him, she wouldn't know what she would do. May looked down at the Pikachu walking beside her, she could tell he was just as worried as she was, she then picked him up, and started to pet his head.

"Pika…" said the electric mouse, still a bit depressed.

"Don't worry Pikachu, we'll find him," she said to him "At least I hope so…"

"What do we have here?" said the autobot medic ahead of them.

(Meanwhile)

"What is it Shockwave?" Megatron asked the scientist as they walked down the halls of the Nemesis.

"My liege, I have doing many tests on the human that The Seekers brought earlier, and for some strange reason, the creature contains a very powerful energy source," said Shockwave.

Megatron looked at Shockwave with a suspicion and said "How is it possible for a simple insect to contain power within him?"

"I do not know my liege, but the energy within the human boy is like nothing I have ever seen before, It is very different from both Energon and Dark Energon, It seems to be able to since different types of life forces, and it seems to me, that it also gives the human abilities, that he has failed to unlock,"

"And these abilities are?"

"Like I said, I can't know for sure, since the creature doesn't seem to know how to use his power yet, but I believe, if we are to mix this energy with Dark Energon….."

"Then this world wills tremble beneath my feet," said Megatron with a smirk.

(Meanwhile)

Ratchet was kneeling down next to a small pool of liquid Energon, with Optimus, May, Pikachu, and Brock standing next to him.

"Is it Hot Rod's" Asked May.

"I cannot be sure, I'm going to have to take a sample back to the ship, and whoever's Energon this was, we'd be able to track with Teletran One," said Ratchet, as he took out his Kit, and pulled out a cylinder shaped device, and used it to suck up the Energon

"At least we found something," said Brock

Ratchet grunted a little, since the humanssaid 'we', when they didn't do anything, and it was he and Optimus who actually found something.

(Later)

Optimus, Ratchet, May, Brock and Pikachu were already at the Ark, they were waiting patiently while Teletran One was trying to find a match for the CNA(Cybertronian DNA) they found.

"Match found, Autobot Hot Rod," said Teletran One

Ratchet, the said "That's good, know Teletran One, start a world wide search for Hot Rod," said Ratchet.

"Starting Search" said Teletran one.

"How long is this going to take?**"** said May.

"Patience! It should only take a few moments," said Ratchet, clearly annoyed by the human teenager

…

"Autobot Hot Rod's CNA signal not found,"

Ratchet, and the humans gasped.

"How is that possible, unless… he's offline," said the medic.

"There is also another possibility," said Optimus

The Five turned to the Prime with a confused look

"It could be possible that He is on Megatron's warship, The Nemesis, witch, has the ability to seem invisible to Teletran One," said Optimus Prime.

Ratchet and the others calmed down, until Ratchet realized something.

"But Optimus, if the ship is invisible to Teletran, then how are we supposed to locate it?" asked Ratchet

"The Decepticons have been making Energon Mines, so all we need to do is find one, and use their ground bridge to enter the ship," said Optimus

"And the we will save Ash and Hot Rod?" asked Brock

Optimus looked at the tanned skinned human and said "I am afraid I cannot allow you three to come, this is the decepticon warship we are speaking of, you would be put in too much danger, therefore, you will remain here and wait,"

Brock and Pikachu looked a bit disappointed, but they didn't really see any reason to question the Prime, so they just nodded in agreement.

,May wasn't even paying attention, ever since Optimus said Ash and Hot Rod were on the Decepticon's ship, she became even more worried, Ash was a mere insect to them, they easily could have just squashed him, for all she knew, her best friend and mentor could be dead, she then felt tears coming from hr eyes just thinking about it

"Please be okay Ash," she said as she placed her hand over her heart.

**Me: To be Continued…**

**Starscream: This was really short…and I wasn't in it!**

**Me: Oh calm your spark, you'll show up again.**

**Starscream: I better.**

**Me: Anyways, see you guys next time! Please Review, Ultratron Out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Chapter 6 is here!**

**Starscream: Enjoy**

Chapter 6

The Deception Energon mine was in a cave, somewhere around Nevada, Drones were drilling through the cave's walls, searching for Energon, there were carts filled with the very blue crystal, and there was at least seven Decepticon Mustangs.

"So….. Find any energon yet Steve?" asked one of the drones.

"Why would you ask that question Mark? I'm right next to you" replied Steve as he was drilling through the walls of the cave.

"Hey! I'm just board alright," replied Mark.

"The maybe you should get the scrap up, and actually work!" said Steve "You do know what Megatron would do to you if he found out about this,"

"Pff! Megatron can't possibly know, he's too busy beating the scrap out of Starscream," said Mark.

Steve chuckled and said "Yeah, I'm surprised Megatron has t put him offline, considering how many times our beloved second in command has tried to overthrow him,"

"Goes to show you that Megatron isn't as tough as we think," said Mark.

"Yeah..." Steve was interrupted when an alarm went out, causing him to get confused.

"When did we install an alarm?" said Steve.

"Hank, and Charles installed an autobot energy detector when we got here," replied Hank.

Steve then dropped the drill he was using, and stood still and said "So that means…"

"This!" said a voice.

The two drones turned to see the Autobot known as Ironhide run at them wile aiming his blaster at Steve.

The bullets hit Steve directly in the spark, causing him to fall and go offline.

"Steve!" yelled Mark, he then turned to the autobot angrily, and flipped out his blaster.

"He was my best friend you Unicron spawn!" yelled Mark as he randomly shot at Ironhide, and missed every shot, until his blaster jammed.

"AHH! Not know!" yelled Mark furiously.

"Take this Decepti-chop!" said Ironhide as he punched Mark, causing him to pass out.

(Later)

Mark opened his eyes, he was in stasis cuffs, and he saw several figures stand in front of him, two were red, one was black, and the other was pink, when his vision cleared he saw it was the autobots Ironhide, Trailbreaker, and Optimus Prime. Mark then felt as if he was going to lubricate, he was frightened; he looked around to see his fellow minors, passed out or possibly offline.

"What do you want?" asked Mark.

The Leader of the autobots Optimus Prime then stood before him and said

"We require information,"

"W-what kind of Information?" he asked nervously

"Is Megatron keeping one of us, and a human captive on your ship," asked the Prime.

Mark didn't know if he should answer that question, he remembered that one of his buddies George was in charge of giving energon too an autobot prisoner, but he didn't know anything about a human being held at the Nemesis.

"I don't know about a human, but I know that there is some autobot being held prisoner on our ship," said Mark

Optimus stared at Mark for a while, he then said

"Tell your superiors to activate a ground bridge, know,"

Mark nervously nodded, and activated his communicator and said "Soundwave, we need a ground bridge,"

A ground bridge then appeared

Optimus then turned away from Mark, and looked at his soldiers and said "Autobots, time to move,"

Mark the said "Hey what about me?"

Ironhide then looked at Mark and said "don't worry little decepticon, we'll come back for you, know be good boy and stay in those stasis cuffs, and if you try to call the other cons," Ironhide then placed a decide on the back of Mark's head and said "You'll blow sky high,"

Mark gulped, knowing what Ironhide meant by that, he simply stared at the autobots as they went through the decepticon ground bridge.

The three autobots went through the ground bridge and found themselves in a room, which only contained a few computers, and the decepticon communications officer, Soundwave.

Soundwave gave a cold stare at the sutobots, and simply pressed a button on his shoulder "Autobot Intruders on board, Laserbeak, Frenzy, Rumble, Eject, operation extermination,"

His chest then opened up, to reveal a bird like robot, and two small more humanoid robots.

Soundwave then ran out of the room to alert Megatron, while his minions charged at the autobots, with Laserbeak shooting lasers at them, Frenzy (Red) shooting at them, and Rumble (Blue) smacking the ground with his pile drivers.

"You got to be kidding me," said Ironhide, as he and the other autobots pulled out there weapons and prepared to fight

**Starscream: That's it?**

**Me: Yup**

**Starscream: There wasn't much Pokemon in this….**

**Me: Yeah, well too bad**

**Starscream: Why are you so mean to me?**

**Me: Just shut up Starscream, and just be happy I posted a chapter, even if it was extremly short**

**Starscream: Grrrr**

**Me: SO thanks for reading, please review, Ultratron out**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey! Ultratron here! With another chapter **

**Starscream: ****...**

**Me: Why aren't you saying anything?**

**Starscream: ...**

**Me: Ok...Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

A Brunette with a Pikachu on her shoulder was sitting on a pink motorcycle that was driving through an empty road slowly, and a flying next to it was a Beutifly, which belonged to the Brunette.

"Feeling any better?" asked a female robot voice.

The Brunette sighed and said "I don't know Arcee, I'm just really worried about Ash,"

"Pika..." said the yellow mouse agreeing with the brunette.

"Well, hopefully some Brunch will make you feel better" replied Arcee.

May smiled, as she looked forward to see that the road was leading to a cafe, where she, pikachu and could eat.

"May, could I ask a question?" asked Arcee.

"Shoot," said May

"Is Ash your spark mate?" asked Arcee

May raised an eye brow and said "What's a spark mate?"

"A spark mate is someone you care dearly for, and that you would spend the rest of your life with, someone you could always rely on, someone who also cares deeply about you, someone who loves you," said Arcee.

May blushed, when she heard Arcee's answer, while Pikachu and Beutifly gave a confused look.

"N-no, Ash and I are just friends," said May.

"If you say so..." said Arcee

They had arrived at the cafe, were Arcee parked, and allowed May to get off.

"Are you going be fine by yourself out here Arcee?" asked May

"I'll be fine, just enjoy your meal," said Arce

May smiled and nodded, she then returned Beutifly to her poke ball, and went inside with Pikachu on her shoulder.

She went inside the cafe to see that it was mainly composed of booths, there weren't that many people there for some reason, and she then took a seat at a booth, and waited for a waiter to approach her

"And what would you like today miss?" asked the waiter

"I'd have some Ramen," she said

May then felt Pikachu pulling on her collar, she then looked at the mouse, and immediately knew what he wanted.

"And a bottle of ketchup please,"

(Meanwhile)

Megatron was at the cockpit of the Nemesis, glaring at the skies of Earth, he waiting for Shockwave to finish his tests on the human boy, so that they could get the energy contained within him.

"Lord Megatron," said an echoing voice.

"What is its Soundwave?" asked Megatron

"Autobots are onboard," replied the communications officer.

Megatron glared and calmly said "then get the drones, and destroy them,"

(Meanwhile)

The bird casseticon fell to floor, and passed out, along with its humanoid partners.

"Well that was easy," said Ironhide

"Yeah, thanks to my force field, we didn't take a hit," said Trailbreaker proudly.

"We must hurry you two, we have to find Hot Rod and Ash before The Decepticons come for us, I will got find Hot Rod, while you two go to Shockwave's lab to find Ash, you have the coordinates?," said Optimus,

"Yes Commander" asked Trailbreaker.

Optimus then transformed into his truck mode and drove down the halls of the Nemisis.

"Alright Ironhide, Lets go find the kid," said Trailbreaker, as he and Ironhide transformed into their vehicle modes and drove in the opposite direction of Optimus.

(Meanwhile)

The several Drones stood gaurded infront of Hot Rod's prison, where they were waiting for the autobots to come.

"So….. You think the Prime is with them?" asked a drone.

"I don't know, know please shut-up, we don't need distractions, "replied another

The drone the stared down at the floor in disappointment

"Hey I think I see one coming," said a drone, causing all of them to flip out there blasters and aim at the coming vehicle.

(Meanwhile)

"Why haven't we seen any cons yet?" said Ironhide

"I don't know, let's just hope we don't run into any," said Trailbreaker

"Well we are going to Shockwave's lab," said Ironhide

Trailbreaker felt a chill down his spine (wait he's in vehicle mode, how does that work?)

"Shockwave, just hearing his name gives me the creeps, did you hear what he did to the Lightning Strikers?" asked Trailbreaker

"You mean Grimlock's team? Yeah, those guys almost didn't make it, after all the things that one eyed con did to them," replied Ironhide.

"Let's just hope when we find the kid, we find him in one peace," said Trailbreaker.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to see what human guts look like," said Ironhide.

"Shh, I think were near the lab," said Trailbreaker, as he and Ironhide stopped at a door.

"This is where the coordinates Optimus gave us lead too?" asked Ironhide quietly.

"Yeah,"

"So what's the plan?" asked Ironhide.

"I thought you had a plan?" asked Trailbreaker

"No,"

"The come up with one,"

Ironhide Transformed into bot mode, and put a hand on his chin thinking, he was then interrupted when two turrets came out from the walls, and aimed at the two.

"Scrap, we forgot to take down the cameras," said Trailbreaker, as he immediately transformed and activated his force field.

The turrets then started shooting energon like there was no tomorrow, but were blocked by the force field.

"Ok, I'm already annoyed said Ironhide, as he flipped out his blasters and shot the turrets.

"Alright, so whats the plan?" asked Trailbreaker "He knows were out here"

"Why don't we just go in guns blazing, while you put up your force field and we quickly take the kid," said Ironhide.

"Sounds good enough to me, "said Trailbreaker.

"Alright! Let's go," said Ironhide as he started to blast the door.

**Me: And To Be Continued!**

**Starcream: ….**

**Me: Ok seriously what's wrong with you?**

**Starscream: ….**

**Me: Giving me the silent treatment?**

**Starscream: (Nods)**

**Me: I knew it, anyways please review, and thanks for reading, Ultratron out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: You guys hear that Michael Bay was attacked on the set of Bayformers 4?**

**Starscream: Hooray!**

**Me: Unfortunately he wasn't hurt**

**Starscream: Aw...**

**Me: But I'll give the dude points for trying**

**Starcream: Don't we all want to punch Michael Bay?**

**Me: Well there are some people who actually like his movies**

**Starcream: Those people probably aren't actual Transformers fans...**

**Me: Ok, maybe we should stop before we offend some people**

**Starscream: Fine!**

**Me: Anyways, here's Chapter 8**

Chapter 8

The drones were now passed out on the floor, leaving the prison door unguarded, allowing a certain Prime to free the autobot inside.

Optimus walked over the drones that he had taken out, and reached the door, which could only be opened with a decepticon eye scanner.

"Now, how am I supposed to get in?" optimus thought to himself

He then heard movement; he turned to see one of the drones was getting up.

Optimus, looked at the drone for a few moments, and then grabbed him by the neck, and aimed his visor onto the eyes scanner.

"Vehicon drone optics scanned, you may enter," said the voice of the ship's computer.

The door opened, revealing a depressed Hot Rod still sitting on an energon cube.

Optimus let go of the drone, and gave him a punch to knock him out, he then approached Hot Rod.

"Commander, what took you so long?" asked Hot Rod

"Knows not the time Hot Rod, we must go before they send in more drones," said Optimus, as he grabbed Hot Rod by the arm, and pressed the side of his head.

"Ratchet, I have Hot Rod, Bridge us back, know!" said the Prime

The green portal appeared in the room, ready for the two bots to enter.

"But Optimus, what about Ash?" asked Hot Rod.

"I have sent Trailbreaker and Ironhide to get him, know let's move!" said Optimus as he ran through the portal with Hot Rod following behind.

(Meanwhile)

The door to Shockwave's lab opened, revealing two autobot running towards the scientist, one had its guns blazing and the other had put up his force field to protect them.

The energon bullets hit the scientist, causing him to back away.

"Trailbreaker, find the kid, I'll keep him down!" said Ironhide.

Trailbreaker nodded, and looked around the lab, there were many tables with multiple devices on it, and some cylinders that contained what appeared to be failed experiments, but he Trailbreaker heard a scream, he then turned the source to see that Ash was strapped to a device that was absorbing the energy from his body.

"Ash!" said Trailbreaker as he approached the device, and shut it down.

Ash stopped screaming, and turned to look at Trailbreaker.

"Hey." he then passed out.

Trailbreaker grabbed Ash and then quickly signaled Ironhide for them to go.

Ironhide stopped shooting at Shockwave as he and Trailbreaker ran out of the lab.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back! Know!" said Trailbreaker.

The portal appeared, as the Shockwave attempted to shoot at them, but they had already passed through the portal.

(Meanwhile)

May and Pikachu exited out of the café with pleased expressions on their faces.

"Mm, that was good, right Pikachu?" she asked

"Pikachu!" exclaimed the electric type.

They then saw that Arcee was waiting for them in the same spot where they left her.

"Ready to go?" asked the motorcycle.

"Yup" replied the teenage girl as she climbed on top of the bike with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Let's go!"

(Meanwhile)

"What happened to him?" asked Brock.

"I found him strapped to one of Shockwave's machines, it was absorbing something out of him, don't know what, but it certainly looked like it was hurting him," replied Trailbreaker.

Brock looked down at his friend, still passed out, as he lay on a sleeping bag on the ark's floor.

"It's all my fault," said Hot Rod "If I would have just told him No, then he would be fine,"

"Hey, It's no one's fault alright," said Brock, he then looked back down at his friend and said "Mays not going to like this,"

They then heard the sound of a motorcycle driving, they turned to see that May, Pikachu and Arcee had returned.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked the brunette as she got off of Arcee. Brock didn't respond, he just simply turned back down to look at Ash. May walked up to them, and saw Ash unconscious.

May stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu with concern as he jumped off Mays shoulder and took a closer look at his trainer.

"What happened?" asked May.

"The Cons did something to him, they were taking out some kind of energy from him" said Trailbreaker.

May joined Brock, and stared down at the black haired teenager with concern.

"Is he going to be Ok?" asked May

"I don't know, I'm a Pokémon doctor, not a human one," replied Brock.

"Then we should take him to a hospital" she said.

"And tell them what? That he was captured by giant Alien robot?" said Brock.

May then went silent and continued to stare down at her friend, she could tell that he was still breathing, but his skin was extremely pale.

Arcee had transformed into her robot mode, and was now looking down at the humans with sympathy, she then turned to Trailbreaker.

"How's Hot Rod?" she asked.

"He's fine, he only had a few blast marks and leaked a little energon, Ratchet is patching him up right know," replied the force field user.

Arcee nodded, and then went on her way to the main room of the Ark to find Ratchet and Hot Rod.

"You know, I can't help but feel like we forgot something," said Trailbreaker, as he put his hand on his chin.

(Meanwhile)

The Decepticon Minor Mark still sat in the know abandoned Energon Mine, were the autobots left him,it was dark out, he was waiting to be rescued by his fellow decepticons, or for the autobots to take him a prisoner, but no, he just sat there, with an autobot bomb stuck to the back of his head.

"Hello?" hey yelled.

"Anybody?"

Silence

"I really need to lubricate!" he yelled.

**Me: That's it for now**

**Starscream: Is it just me or are you're chapters always so short?**

**Me: Shut-up**

**Starscream: Hey, did you get Pokémon X or Y?**

**Me: No**

**Starscream: Why not?**

**Me: Because I haven't played a Pokémon game ever since I broke my Nintendo Ds in 2011 and I'm too lazy to get a new one, plus I think Mega-Evolutions is stupid, and so is Fairy types.**

**Starscream: …Ok**

**Me: Thanks for reading! And stay tuned for the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: wow a lot happened this week**

**Starscream: like what?**

**Me: Well I finally saw the first three episodes of X & Y, which was surprisingly good**

**Starscream: Better then B&W? **

**Me: Waaaaayyy better, also I saw Pokémon: The Origin, it was awesome!**

**Starscream: And...**

**Me: And the trailer for Captain America: The Winter Solider came out, it was awesome!**

**Starscream: you say awesome way too much...**

**Me: Hey, I'm a guy, I have too**

**Starscream: Ok...**

**Me: Shut Up**

**Starscream: Fine...**

**Me: Anyways, here's chapter 9**

Chapter 9

"And the winner of the U.S. Conference is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" said Announcer

Ash then appeared next to the announcer, who gave him the trophy.

"Yes! I finally did it! I won The U.S. Conference!" he yelled

The crowd cheered.

"And since you won the U.S. Conference, you get one Bonus prize!"

Ash raised an eyebrow in suspicion and said "What is it?"

"You get too challenge the Champion Cynthia!"

Ash's eyes lit up, this was it, the day he was going to battle the champion, and possibly win It., but then the image started to fade away, Ash then realized that this was just a dream.

Ash opened his eyes, his vision started out blurry, he saw the green color of the tent he was in, the last thing he remembered was the Decepticon scientist Shockwave putting him on some machine, "was that a dream as well?" he thought.

"Ash!" said a feminine voice.

Ash turned to his side to have his vision clear up, and see his brown haired friend kneeled next to him in the tent that was in the middle of the Ark halls.

"Hey May, how's it going?" he asked with a smile.

"Ashford Ketchum!you almost get killed by Decepticons and the first thing you say to me is 'How's it going'?!" she yelled.

"Geesh May calm down, I'm alive aren't I?" he said.

May's anger then went down; she then stared down at the floor

"Barely..." she said quietly,

Ash sat up from his sleeping bag and looked at the coordinator; he could tell she was extremely worried about him, who could blame her? He was captured by giant evil alien robots.

"May, look I've been through things like this before alright, and I came out of all of them in one piece,"

"But you might not be so lucky next time! Or the time after that! How many dam times do you almost have to die! do you know how it feels, knowing that one of your friends could possibly be dead, just because he can't help but play hero and lock me up in a pod, while I worry about him drowning to death!" she yelled, know with tears in her eyes.

Ash looked at her with shock, she wasn't talking about him getting captured by the cons. she was talking about something else, something that had happened a long time ago.

"May... are you talking about what happened with the sea crown?" he asked already knowing the answer to his question.

May stopped screaming and stared at him, with her bloodshot eyes.

"Ash…you want to know why I traveled to Johto without you guys?" she asked.

Ash's eyes widened. "What do you mean May? I thought you went to Johto because you wanted to travel alone, and be independent,"

May stared into Ash's amber eyes; she had a very serious look on her face.

"That was part of it, but the real reason was because…"

"Because what?" he asked curiously.

"Because….I-I, BEACAUSE I WAS SICK AND TIRED OF SEEING YOU ALMOST DIE ALL THE TIME!" She yelled as her anger came back.

Ash was shocked at May's outburst, he had never seen her yell like that, she was always such a positive girl, she would only get angry if something really got on her nerves, kind of like himself…

"You almost drown at the Sea Temple! You get possessed by some evil spirit! And don't say that wasn't much, because Brock, Misty and Tracey told me about the other times, they told me about when you had to risk your life to save the world countless times! I left because I didn't want to see my best friend get killed in front of me!" she then started to calm down, there was a silence.

Ash didn't say anything he just stared at the girl in the green bandanna, waiting for her too finish.

"When you came home from Sinnoh, I decided to travel with you again because I thought I would be able to stop you from doing these crazy things, or that maybe you would have changed and not do them as much, but then after what happened in LA, I realized that that wasn't going to happen, that changing that would change you, and too be honest, I kind of admire your heroic side, even if it does scare me, I just…." May didn't finish, she sighed, and stood up, and got out of the tent.

Ash stared at the spot were May sat, he was feeling many things guilt, Anger, and for some reason happiness. There was something about May saying that she admired him, that had him feel a spark of light, but it was being overwhelmed by the guilt he was feeling, May was his friend, but he never knew she considered him her best friend, he never knew that she deeply cared about his safety, he never knew she was keeping this to herself all these years and never told him.

(Meanwhile)

Megatron lied on a flat plat form, and had tubes connected to him, with the decepticon scientist standing on his side.

"The strange energy the child carried shall be injected into you Energon stream within a few seconds my liege," said the cycloptic con.

Megatron simply nodded, as he waited for Shockwave to proceed.

Shockwave pulled a leaver by the plat form the tyrant was laying on causing a glowing blue energy to go from the tubes to Megatron's body.

"Yeeeeess! I can feel its power!" he yelled as his eyes began to change from red to a bright glowing blue.

"Yeeesss!"

**Me: To Be continued…**

**Starscream: Why do your chapters have to be so dam short?**

**Me: Because, I don't have the time to write a 5-7 page chapter. **

**Starscream: Then why are you on this site?**

**Me: Because I want to share some of my story ideas….**

**Starscream: Whatever.**

**Me: Anyways, thanks for reading! Ultratron out**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Here is chapter 10!**

**Starscream: were we take a little hold and the Tfs and focus a bit more on the poke.**

**Me: well more so the Pokémon characters...**

**Starcream: you know what I mean.**

**Me: whatever**

**Starscream: Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Ash woke up from his nap, to find that he was still alone in the tent; he then remembered what happened before he took his nap.

"I have to talk to May," he said quietly as he got up from his sleeping bag and exited the tent, and walked through the Ark's halls.

Ash was able to find Brock, who was feeding their Pokémon.

"Pikapi!" yelled the electric type as it saw its trainer approach them.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nudged his face with his own.

"It's great to see you too buddy," said the trainer.

Ash then turned to Brock who looked at them with a smile.

"I see you're up" said the Pokemon Doctor.

"Yeah, I actually woke up a few hours ago, but decided to take a nap."

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Brock as in a more serious tone.

"Fine" said Ash as he the approached the group of Pokémon and petted Riolu.

"Lu!" exclaimed the fighting type at its trainer's touch.

"So, Riolu, want to show me some attacks yet?" asked Ash.

Riolu then looked at his trainer oddly, he sensed that there was something different about his trainer's aura, but he wasn't quit sure.

Ash took notice at Riolu's sudden silence, and took it as a 'no'.

Ash then turned back to Brock.

"So Brock do you know were May is?" he asked.

Brock shook his head. "Nope, last time I saw her she was waiting for you to wake up,"

Ash sighed as a sad look came across his face, he then felt the ground shake a bit, he then looked back at the Ark's halls to find Hot Rod approaching them.

"Hey Hot Rod, how you feeling?" asked the trainer.

Hot Rod looked down at the human teenager with a sad frown on his face.

"I should be asking you that," said Hot Rod.

Hot Rod then kneeled to get a better look at the boy.

"Trailbreaker and Ironhide told us that the cons strapped you to some sort of device that was sucking something out of you, remember any of that?"

Ash looked at the autobot, and then smiled.

"Yeah I remember, but I honestly feel fine, I'm alive aren't I?"

Hot Rod smiled and then stood back straight as he started to walk away.

"Hey Hot Rod" called Ash.

"Yeah?" asked Hot Rod

"Can you get Ratchet to Bridge me to New York?" asked Ash.

(Meanwhile)

May was riding on top of Arcee, they were driving through a forest. May had asked Arcee to take her outside of the ark, after her talk with Ash.

"Arcee..." she said quietly.

"Yeah?" asked the fembot as she slowly drove.

"Let's say you have a friend, who risks his life whenever there is danger, how would you deal with it?"

Arcee then stopped in the middle of the dirt road.

"Well, I deal with that every day, every day I watch my comrades almost get killed, but that's part of war, I've seen many of my friends go offline, at the hands of the cons, including my spark mate,"

May looked at the bike with sympathy, but what she was saying wasn't really making her feel much better.

"So, who was you're spark mate?" asked The Brunette.

Arcee then began to drive again.

"His name was Springer, he was a member of an autobot squad called the Wreckers, one day when they went on a mission, and Springer was taken offline by Starcream. Not a day goes by, were I don't think about the day I was told he was gone, but I moved on, and know Look at me, I'm a survivor,"

May was now even more depressed. "What if the same thing happens to Ash?" she thought to herself.

(Meanwhile)

An orange dragon-like creature was flying over New York City, with a raven haired boy riding on it. Ash had asked Hot Rod to stay parked around central park, while Ash took out Charizard to fly him above the city.

Ash and Pikachu looked down at streets of the city, seeing the constant traffic it has. Ash then spotted what appeared to be a jewelry store.

"Charizard, take us down."

The fire type dived down and landed at the street corner, getting a few looks from other people.

Ash returned the fire type to its poke-ball.

Ash then turned the jewelry store and smiled and was about to enter until….

"The U.S. conference entries will end in a few minutes." said an announcer.

Ash then turned around to see the U.S. Conference stadium Ash was so tempted to go

(Meanwhile)

The pink bike with a brunette on it drove through high speed through the Ark; it then stopped when it reached the Autobot Medic.

"Dust caused by the bike's tires flew onto Ratchet's face, making him cough.

"What *Cough* in the name*cough* of *cough* the matrix *cough* are you doing?" asked the medic as the dust cleared.

May got off of Arcee, allowing her to transform into robot mode.

"Calm your gears Doc; I just took May out for some girl time that's all."

Ratchet mumbled something and went back to his work.

"So where are the other?" asked May.

"Optimus, Ironhide, Trailbreaker, and the twins, went looking for Energon, Hot Rod and Ash went to New York, and Brock is attending you're pets,"

May's face then turned sad "He went to New York? Without me, without Brock,"

Arcee looked down at the human girl and said "I'm sure he's fine May."

"I Know, but he just went to enter the conference without taking us? Doesn't he want us to support him?"

A beeping then came from Teletran One. Ratchet went to see what it was.

"Looks like Hot Rod and Ash are asking for a bridge."

**Me: To Be continued…**

**Starcream: When are we going to get back to The Decepticons, and more importantly, Me!**

**Me: when I say so**

**Starcream: :(**

**Me: anyways thanks for reading, Ultratron out**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Chapter 11 is here**

**Starscream: alright!**

**Me: I saw Thor: The Dark world on Friday, it was great!**

**Starscream: although Malekith didn't really have a motivation****...**

**Me: but other than that it was awesome, and the mid-credit scene made me geek-out!**

**Starscream: shouldn't we get to the story?**

**Me: right, enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Hot rod, drove through the ground bridge in vehicle form, he then stopped and opened his door to allow a raven haired teen to walk out.

"Hey guys, were back!" said Ash

"Pika!" exclaimed the mouse o his shoulder.

Hot Rod then transformed into robot mode and went to bug Ratchet.

May then approached Ash with a emotionless expression on her face.

Ash smiled and said " hey May, I need to-"

he was interrupted when the coordinator slapped him on the cheek.

Ash rubbed his now red cheek and looked confused for a second, but it immediately turned into anger.

"What was that for!" yelled the trainer.

May glared at him and said "You went to New York without us?! Seriously Ash? Do you know how many stores they have there! I could have shopped, but Noooo, you had to go off without letting us knowing, just because you wanted to participate in some stupid conference!"

"Hey, that stupid conference was the reason we were even headed there in the first place!" replied Ash.

"Yeah, but couldn't you at least brought us! Me and Brock travelled with you through this entire region, just so you can get gym badges, and enter the conference, and you just go to city without us? What are we to you Mr. Ketchum? hu?!"

Ash stared at May for a moment, he wanted to yell back at her again, but he then remembered what he planned on doing.

"I didn't go to New York to enter the conference," 

May looked astonished. "Then what in the name of Arceus could you have possibly gone there for?" she said quietly.

Ash then reached into his pocket to pull out blue case.

"I had to get this," he said as he slowly opened the case to reveal, a silver necklace, it was a perfect circle, and it had a blue gem in the middle.

May eyed the necklace in amazement, it was simple but it was still extremely beautiful.

"w-why would you need to get that Ash?" she asked.

Ash smiled and said "Well, after what you said this morning, I felt really bad, I never realized how much I made you worry, so I went to get this for you,"

May couldn't believe her ears "he got this for me?" she thought, suddenly all, of her anger about the boy constantly risking his life faded away and was replaced with joy.

May smiled and took the box from the trainer's hands.

"I hope you like it," he said as May put on the necklace.

May looked at Ash with a smile.

"I love it," 

"So, do you forgive me?" he asked.

May sighed. "I guess so, but I really should be apologizing, I just overreacted, it's just that I really care about you Ash,"

Ash being the dense trainer he is, just nodded with a smile, he then patted May's shoulder and went to check on his Pokémon.

(Later) 

"_Prepare for trouble," said a red headed women._

"_And make it double," said a blue haired man._

"_To protect the world from devastation,"_

_"to unite the people within our nation,"_

"_Jessie,"_

_"James,"_

"_Meowth's the name!" exclaimed a talkning cat_

"_Team Rocket blasting off through the speed of light!"_

"_Surrender know or prepare to fight,"_

"_Team Rocket!" exclaimed Ash, May, Brock and Riley._

"_When are you guys going to stop stalking us!" yelled Ash._

_Jessie laughed and said "We will stop once we get our hands on that Pikachu!" _

"_And just as a bonus, we'll take that Lucario aswell," said James._

"_That's not going to happen__," said Riley, he then turned to his Lucario and said "Lucario, use aura Shpeare!"_

_Ash then turned to Pikachu. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"_

"_Glaceon, use Ice beam!" yelled May._

"_Forretress, Explosion!" yelled Brock._

_All of the attacks hit the Rocket trio, but they did not blast off, they remained there._

_Ass the fog of the attacks cleared, the rocket trio were covered in blood, dead._

"AAAHHH!" yelled May as she sat up from her sleeping bag.

May then looked around her surroundings to see that she was in the tent, and she looked down to see the orange floor of the Ark.

"Few, it was just a dream," May said quiettly to herself.

"You alright?" asked a concerned voice.

May trned to her side to see that Ash was awake.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Sorry.." she said

"You already said that," Ash said with a smile.

It took a while for May to figure what he meant, she then started to laugh.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"What happened? Nightmare?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," said May with a sigh "It was about Team Rocket, but it was different, In my dream we killed them,"

Ash looked at May with sympathy, after the incident in LA, May had been having nightmares about Team Rocket, and their deaths, her dreams were probably a sign that May blamed the death of the trio on themselves.

"May, What happened to them was terrible, but you need to try to forget about it, ok?" said Ash in a calm voice.

May nodded.

"A lot happened that day, Jessie, James, and Meowth died, you almost died, Riley gave you the Riolu egg, you got your second badge," she said.

"May, I say to try to forget about it," Ash said seriously.

"Well how am I supposed to do that!" she yelled.

Ash just looked at her with a sad face. May then began to cry.

Ash got out of his sleeping bag, and hugged May, the last time he did this was when he came back home from Sinnoh, "her hair smells nice" he thought.

**Me: and that's that!**

**Starcream: this chapter felt more like a cliché Advanceshipping fic then anything…..**

**Me: Shut-up!**

**Starscream: I'm just saying.**

**Me: Next chapter will get back to the main plot (AKA the Transformers side), so thanks for reading! Ultratron out**


End file.
